


Tongue-tied

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Jayne says all the wrong things. Good thing he's got a plan B.





	Tongue-tied

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the forty-first Friday Firefly challenge on LJ . Topic: the morning after. Thanks to midnightblue0162 for the title. 
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: February 22, 2004
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Simon wakes with a start. `Tzao gao,' he thinks. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. He looks around trying to spot the chronometer and sees the time. "Dammit," he mutters and squirms out from under the heavy arm pinning him to the bed. 

He's looking around for his clothes when the hand attached to the arm reaches out and grabs him by the wrist. "Where you goin'?" Jayne inquires sleepily. 

Simon nods to the clock. "I have to go, Wash'll be up soon. I don't..." Simon stops when Jayne starts to chuckle. "What?" 

"Yehsoo, Simon, the amounta noise we made last night? Everyone on this boat knows what we were doin'," Jayne answers with a leer and pulls Simon back down onto the bed. 

Even in the low light, Jayne can see the flush burn across Simon's pale skin. "No need for embarrassment," Jayne says with a smile. "I said _we_. I ain't come that hard since I was a kid." He traces Simon's lips lightly with a finger. "Always knew this pretty mouth of yours would be good for something more `n' just flappin'." Jayne frowns slightly at Simon's slightly pissy expression and keeps talking. "I been with a lot of whores and you're better than all of `em." 

Jayne takes one look at the horrified expression on Simon's face and winces, realizing that what he just said had come out totally the wrong way. He realizes there's only one way to solve this problem. He's going to have to do something he'd managed to avoid doing all night. 

He grabs Simon by the back of the neck and kisses him - long and languid, savouring every moment, but especially the tiny moan that Simon makes when he sucks gently on his bottom lip. "Stay," Jayne says quietly, his voice thick with lust, "and let me prove I can use my mouth for more than just sayin' the wrong thing." 

Simon's sweet smile is slightly dazed and he stares up at Jayne, trying to focus his scrambled thoughts, and then he says, "You're on," before sinking back onto the bunk, pulling Jayne down with him. 


End file.
